Piece of Life
by SeeingToad
Summary: An older Gaara and Sasuke cross paths again in life. Mildly AU. FemGaara. No pairings.


(This was written as primarily an exercise to become more used to Gaara's character and an attempt to use a character I normally never use. _Hush! It's a Secret!_ is still being worked on, though I'm hitting snags and rough spots along the way.)

**Piece of Life  
**

_SeeingToad _(aka _Little Seagull)_**  
**

Gaara didn't love Sasuke. He had betrayed Naruto, even though the latter had been something on the lines of a friend, had neglected the presence of his bonds in place of seeking revenge for the loss of old ones. That and he still evoked unpleasant memories. And guilt. Was it for the fact she had said those things – the assumption based on years spent in paranoid isolation that bonds were useless and the strength of the shinobi was fueled in hate – that had turned the Uchiha to toss aside the "shackles" of his bond with Konoha?

Gaara watered her growing cacti garden, watering the watermelon shaped _Pachycereus_ _pringlei_, the white "petals" of the _Dudleya_ _brittonii_, and the crimson budded _sedum spurium – _and contemplated the coming arrival of Konoha's newest go-between; Uchiha Sasuke_._ Fourteen years had passed since the last time they had seen each other, when Gaara had fought him in the verdant treetops with the insane aggression of Shukaku incarnate.

She felt, rather than saw, the obsidian eyes – black pits mirroring an empty soul – on the back of her neck. There was no rush to greet him. The twenty-seven year old shinobi already knew his presence was known. Why waste precious words on something so obvious?

"I hardly expected youto be Kazekage all these years," Sasuke said, emphasis on "you" and his voice flat, "Ever since that time…"

Gaara knew what was meant by "that time." The Kage Summit wherein Uchiha Sasuke had planned an attack against Danzo. Up until that point Sasuke had been oblivious to the fact Gaara was Sunagakure's Kazekage. Gaara's presence had caused a miscalculation in his plans; the attack against the Rokudaime had failed and the Uchiha had ended up fighting against the said Kazekage instead. He would have killed her had the Raikage and Sasuke's new teammates interfered.

"What do you want?" she asked, still not facing him as she continued to water her ever-growing cacti garden. The ambassador hadn't come to mull over the past or make chit-chat. Gaara wasn't the "chatty" type; especially after _**that**__**person**_ had said those horrible, horrible things to the shocked and devastated six-year-old her.

"The Hokage wants to establish a teleport point to Suna to allow easier trade," Sasuke said, falling into business. "Your say on the matter is needed because it is _your _Hidden Village that is in question."

Gaara already knew the latter; why waste time sending an ambassador about a teleport plan if she had no say in the project? Of course, it was all political protocol in case an ambassador made the mistake of sounding as though his or her Kage was taking blatant advantage of the Sand regardless of what the current Kazekage thought.

"Tell me more about this project," she ordered, turning to face him for the first time in fourteen years. Sasuke's hair, once a thick black mass, had been cut short and bangs swept tidily to the side. He wore a green Jounin vest with the insignia of ambassador on his right scroll pocket; but she could see the seal around his hand that perpetually bound him to Konoha. The current Hokage wasn't taking any chances of Sasuke going renegade again. And her admiration for the current Hokage grew. Just a little.

It was hard to admire someone whom Gaara's sister, Temari, had defeated with ease in battle. Perhaps Tenten's abilities had increased since then; otherwise Gaara felt something akin to amazement that _she _had become Hokage rather than Naruto. Naruto had always wanted the high position, declaring his life goal in front of everyone during the very first test of the Chuunin exams. He was loyal, kept his promises, and had many friends on top of being powerful. So why make Tenten the Seventh Hokage?

Gaara's line of thought revolved back to Sasuke, keeping a blank stare as he carefully laid out every tiny detail of the plan. The summoning points would be guarded and only certain shinobi would be able to teleport to Suna and vice versa; the two Hidden Villages would be guarded against troublemakers who may be tempted to abuse the use of the new locations.

Sasuke watched the Kazekage as she listened to every word he said with the patient stare of a swamp turtle. She was leaning slightly forward, one hand still holding the watering canister, listening with quiet interest to this new development, judging whether or not to agree or disagree.

Sasuke had crossed paths with her but thrice in his lifetime; as the bloodthirsty redhead during the Chuunin exams, the calm and regal Kazekage attending the Kage Summit with her brother and sister as attendants. This, seeing the tranquil Gaara, was the third time he had crossed paths with the handsome woman.

She was sharp contrast to the blood chilling person who told him he had eyes – empty and soulless eyes – like hers, and had, snarling under the possession of her Tailed Beast, told him friends and bonds were useless and made one weak rather than relying on cold hatred and anger. The present Gaara was a whole other person, the calm side of the violent typhoon of her personality. The years had transformed her even more.

"—kage's plan is good, although there are several things to consider before setting up summoning points," Gaara was saying, cutting into his thoughts. "I must discuss it with the Council." She bowed formally at him (it was the first time Sasuke had ever witnessed Gaara bow and felt surprised even though there was no need to be) and that was the last he saw of her that day.

When they met again the next day, she informed him, while playing a one-sided game of shougi (Kankuro had been playing with her, but had left to shop for his wife), that the Council had agreed to the plans.

Sasuke turned to leave for Konoha, knowing full well his business was done. Gaara had agreed to the plan, the Council had discussed it in their circle and had, similarly, agreed – it was time to go home. Go home to his former teammates, to stifling Sakura and rambunctious Naruto. To the girls who crowded him, pushing him, forcing themselves at him like so many dogs fighting over a table scrap.

Maybe he didn't need to rush home.

Gaara had stopped playing. What was the point of playing when she was both sides at once? From the length Kankuro had gone, it hardly looked like he was returning soon. Sighing inwardly, she reached a pale hand out to put the pieces away until another time. The book she had been reading earlier that morning between duties would have to suffice – though she enjoyed the occasional strategic game.

She glanced up at the Uchiha who still hadn't returned to Konoha. He was staring at her shougi board. "Do you mind if I join you?"

This Sasuke was different from the one before, and it went beyond the superfluous outward appearance. From what she could recollect, Sasuke wasn't the type to socialize. Thus far, in fact, he had been polite with the well recognized aura of learned humility. Time had changed the person she had fought against on two accounts. And perhaps, in the same way, it was changing the quiet dislike each had once held for the other. He still wasn't perfect, of course, but then neither was she.

"No," Gaara said, "I don't mind."

She really didn't.


End file.
